


Ficlet: Some Things Never Change

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Ficlet: Some Things Never Change

[liviedunham](http://liviedunham.tumblr.com/post/43812743980/one-gifset-per-episode-1-08-chuck-versus-the):

> **[one gifset per episode](http://www.liviedunham.tumblr.com/tagged/*)**  
>  →  1.08 chuck versus the truth.

A few years later, a group of new hires are being taken on a tour of Carmichael Industries by one Morgan Grimes. Each is frantically scribbling notes into a notebook as they go along. After moving past several nondescript rooms, Morgan brings the group to a halt, tapping his pen on the nameplate next to the door.

"And _this_ does not actually contain any accessible supplies, despite what the nameplate says.”

Morgan waves his hand before the closest new hire’s face. “This isn’t the supply closet you’re looking for. Move along. Move along.”


End file.
